


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: Marc and Vale finally get a happy ending.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypenguinpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/gifts).



Valentino spluttered as a snowball caught him full in the face. He had been, slightly, staring at Marc, completely entranced by how lovely he was all red-cheeked and bright eyed in the snow. _I was so lost in you that I didn’t even see that coming._  
“You’re getting old, Vale. You didn’t even try to dodge that,” Marc taunted, a beatific smile on his face. Despite all the tension and harsh words in the past, this day had been perfect. Every smile felt genuine, every interaction carefree. This was how they should always be.  
“Oh?” Vale exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Try to dodge this, bambino!” he shouted, lunging at Marc. Marc made it nearly two steps before Valentino caught him, sending them both tumbling into the powder. His laugh was so loud that it nearly shook the snow off the trees above them.  
They both dissolved into giggles as Valentino took a fist full of snow, shoving it under Marc’s coat. He gasped in surprise as the icy cold hit his stomach, trying to squirm away from the older man. Valentino had a good grasp on him, gently holding Marc down as he leaned over him, pressing a kiss against his lips.  
“Even?” he asked, watching in awe as Marc’s dark eyes slowly opened, fixated on his face. _I don’t think anyone has ever been this beautiful._ “Are you ok?” he asked after another moment of silence, wondering if he had gone a bit too far.  
“Ok, definitely. Even, absolutely not,” Marc grinned, taking Vale’s moment of concern to slip away from him. He grabbed his own fistful of snow and shoved it down the back of the Italian’s coat, cackling at the way he tensed up, trying to prevent the snow from going any further down his back. “Weird sensation, right? Slightly angry, slightly turned on, slightly confused,” the Spaniard giggled, barely managing to skip out of reach as Valentino grabbed for his leg.  
“Now you’ve declared war,” Valentino stated, scrambling to his feet, snowball already packed and aimed. He hurled it at Marc, the snowball bursting against his chest and leaving a white splatter behind. Marc dramatically fell back, his head lolling to the side.  
“I’m dead,” he whispered loudly, opening one eye to peek at Valentino when he hadn’t rushed over.  
“And just when I was starting to like you again,” Valentino sighed, shrugging. “Guess I’ll have to find someone else to share that cocoa with.” Marc’s head popped up, a mischievous grin on his face.  
“You could revive me,” he suggested, letting his head drop back to the ground. Valentino grinned, wondering exactly where Marc was headed with this bit.  
“I might pretend to be god, but I don’t think I can actually revive the dead, bambino.” Marc let out a loud sigh, half sitting up once more.  
“True love’s kiss,” he groaned, his tone making it obvious that he expected Valentino to already know this. _I can’t believe you feel that way about me._  
Valentino couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he walked over to Marc, dropping onto his knees beside him. He reached out, letting his fingertips trace over Marc’s lips. Slowly, he leaned down, hovering close enough that Marc could feel his next words softly ghosting over his mouth.  
“I love you, too,” he whispered, finally giving in to his lover’s playful demands. Valentino captured Marc’s lips in a deep kiss, pouring his emotions into the connection. It was one of those rare moments where the world fell away and they could just be two people in love. No rivalry, no clashing fans, no worries about what people might say. Right now, they were just Marc and Valentino.  
“Come on, amor,” Marc murmured, taking a moment to try and return his erratic heartbeat to normal when they parted. They were both astounded that each and every kiss could be so electric, regardless of how many they had shared before. “I was promised cocoa, not freezing my bollocks off in the snow.” Valentino snorted, helping the younger man to his feet.  
“Shall I check they’re still there?” Valentino asked, shoving his hand under the waistband of Marc’s jeans. He had no intention of doing more in public, but he knew his icy hands would elicit…  
“Vale!” Marc squealed, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to get away from his frigid touch. _You are too precious._  
“What’s wrong, amor? Let me love you!” Vale grinned, chasing after Marc.

  
*

  
Two hours later, they finally arrived at Marc’s parents home. Their cheeks were still rosy from the cold, despite the very hot shower they had taken before coming over. Well, they at least pretended that it was from the cold.  
Roser gave Marc an affectionate, but slightly reproachful, look. “I should always expect you to be late, but you,” she continued, turning to look at Vale. His usually teasing look replaced by a slightly nervous one at her scolding. “You’re old enough to know better,” she smiled, pulling him into a warm hug. “Don’t let him take advantage,” she whispered, making sure Marc couldn’t hear.  
“He’s impossible,” Valentino replied, the affection clear in his eyes. “I try to tell him, ‘We have to go. Your mother will be cross,’ but I can’t say no to those puppy dog eyes.” His cheeks went pink with the confession, but Roser only smiled wider.  
Valentino knew trusting him had been a big stretch for Marc’s family, so he tried his best to always make them feel appreciated. It was the least he could do after all of the damage he had caused. Marc caught his eye from across the room, the happiness practically radiating out from his gaze. _The way you look at me; it’s so much more than I deserve, but I will never take it for granted._  
“Come on, the food will be getting cold,” she said, shuffling them along into the dining room. Marc’s hand automatically found Valentino’s as soon as they sat down, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Valentino glanced over at him, the corners of his mouth turning up as he saw the love he felt reflected back at him, Marc’s eyes twinkling.  
“I’m glad I’m here,” he said softly, intending the words for Marc only. “I know,” he interrupted, watching Marc slowly close his mouth once more, a giant smile spreading across his lips.  
“Urgh, get a room!” Alex whined, throwing a roll at his brother. Roser shot him a glare, a second roll flying past her face as Marc returned fire. Valentino smiled again, thinking this chaotic Christmas was certainly the most at peace he had ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
